


The Smell

by Ruruu137



Series: Rue's Contribution for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Winter 2018) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day 6, Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, Some Fluff, set several years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Rosie finds a different scent on Aunt Molly's jumper, but what, or who, does it belong to?





	The Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some fluff over here. Also, I really wish to see an older Rosie joining her father and godfather solving cases, amirite?

* * *

 

 

Rosie loves the way her godmother smells.

 

Yes, smell.

 

Every time Aunt Molly Hooper comes to babysit, she always has this smell that will make Rosie think of her and only her. It is a combination of perfume (jasmine-scented) and her own body scent, something that resembles the smell you often found at hospitals. No surprise since Aunt Molly works in a lab. When Aunt Molly arrives, she would pick up Rosie and lift her high up in the air before turning in circles. Rosie loves it, especially the way Aunt Molly would grin as well. Then Aunt Molly would hug her and that is when Rosie can smell her deeply. The five-year-old feels calm and happy when she gets to smell her godmother.

 

But one day, Aunt Molly arrives and she smells…different. Not in a bad way, Rosie supposes, but the child has already begun thinking on where the smell comes from. The scent of pine and musk (although Rosie did not know yet at the time) somehow blends well with Aunt Molly’s scent. The scent somehow makes Rosie think of home.

 

After Aunt Molly goes to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for her infamous banana bread, Rosie starts to sniff around her home for smells that matches with the ones she finds on Aunt Molly. When Aunt Molly comes out from the kitchen, she laughs quietly at Rosie who is sniffing at the books on the bookshelf, as far as she can reach with her height. “What are you doing?” she asks between laughs.

 

Rosie turns to her and smiles. “I’m looking for the smell,” she says.

 

Aunt Molly frowns a little. “What smell?” she asks, amused as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

“The one I smell on you, Aunt Molly,” Rosie replies innocently.

 

Aunt Molly is definitely confused, Rosie can tell, but she smiles back and bends down to match her short stature. “Do you want me to help?” she asks.

 

“But what about the banana bread?” Rosie does not want to interrupt or disturb her godmother’s plans.

 

Aunt Molly smiles reassuringly. “Don’t worry, love. Uncle Sherlock will be here in a moment and we’ll make him help us.” Rosie giggles at the thought of her godfather baking. “For now, let’s look at where this smell comes from.”

 

Rosie nods enthusiastically and thus the pair begin to search for the scent that matches the one on Aunt Molly’s jumper. That is how Uncle Sherlock sees the hilarious scene as he arrives, Molly and Rosie sniffing at every corner of the living room and giggling hysterically with each other.

 

“What are you two doing?” Uncle Sherlock asks, bemused. He still has his Belstaff coat on.

 

Rosie, who does not notice Uncle Sherlock’s arrival until she hears his voice, squeals and runs towards the tall man. Uncle Sherlock seems surprised at her charging towards him and instinctively opens his arms and bends down to pick up the little girl.

 

“I missed you, Uncle Sherlock,” Rosie says cheerfully.

 

Uncle Sherlock lets out a deep chuckle. “I missed you too, Little Princess.” Despite what Rosie heard from everyone around her (other than her father, Mrs. Hudson, and Uncle Police) Uncle Sherlock is not rude or behaves arrogantly towards her. In fact, she can tell that her godfather adores her and that she resembles her late mother, as she overheard the conversation between her father and Uncle Sherlock. The nickname ‘Little Princess’ he calls her is given since she loves to hear her father read that story to her every night before bed.

 

“Have you been here long?” Aunt Molly asks while walking towards them.

 

“Long enough to see you sniffing around the house,” Uncle Sherlock replies in a monotone voice.

 

Aunt Molly giggles. “Rosie wants to look for the smell that is somehow stuck on my jumper.”

 

Uncle Sherlock frowns. “What smell?” he asks.

 

At that moment, Rosie leans in and buries her face at the base of Uncle Sherlock’s neck. As she breathes deeply, she catches the scent on Uncle Sherlock.

 

_Pine and musk._

 

Rosie pulls back and looks up to Uncle Sherlock. “Home,” she replies happily.

  

* * *

 


End file.
